Just So You Know
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: Dana is the Queen of Mean. Logan is an egomaniac. So how can they love each other? A classic tale of teen love put to the test. Long distance relationships are hard... right? Completed twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**A/N: **I was reading a couple of Winter Blossom's stories (you rock, btw) and I got inspired. I was listening to 'Just So You Know' by Jesse McCartney (I know, I surprise myself with my music selection :P) earlier today and I couldn't help but write a Dana Logan fluff to it. So here you go (: I recommend listening to the song first, to get into the mood of the story :D I'm not a huge fan of Jesse, but I really like this song, so enjoy (: reviews are always appreciated.

_4:22pm_

Logan waited anxiously outside the door. He paced the hallway several times, stopping to look at pictures. He was procrastinating.

"Who the hell keeps walking outside my door?" Dana asked, sticking her head out.

"Uh," Logan stuttered. Dana glared at him.

"What do you want, Reese?" she asked.

"I uh, I, I wanted to- to ask you-," Logan stuttered some more.

"Spit it out, I don't have all day," Dana said, rolling her eyes. She picked at her fingernail.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogotothedancewithme," Logan slurred quickly.

"What?" Dana asked, looking at him like he had three heads.

"I uh, I was wondering if, um, you-," Logan began. He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Um?" Logan asked, pointing to his phone.

"Go ahead, take it," Dana said. She rolled her eyes once more.

"So, did you ask her yet?" Michael asked. Michael. Michael had called Logan.

"WHAT happened to Grandma?" Logan said, in fake horror.

"Man, what are you talking about?" Michael asked. Logan looked at Dana with big eyes.

"It's that serious?" Logan asked.

"Are you insane?" Michael asked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Logan said.

"Logan Reese has officially gone crazy," Michael said. Logan flipped his phone shut.

"Wait, why are you still here?" Logan asked, turning around to see Dana still in the doorway looking at him.

"I, uh, though you had something to say," Dana lied.

"Uh, no… I gotta go… grandma, hospital, stuff…" Logan babbled as he walked down the hallway. Dana just looked at him and closed the door. She leaned up against the door and smiled to herself.

"Hmmm…" she sighed happily.

"What are you so happy about?" Nicole asked.

"Uh, nothing, dweeb, just get back to your finger painting," Dana snarled at her roommate.

"Dana was probably talking to Max Harwell," Nicole sang, grinning.

"Shut up," Dana warned.

"No, it must've been someone REALLY special, she's going all red," Zoey said.

"I said SHUT UP!" Dana said, throwing a pillow at Zoey. Zoey dodged the pillow and looked at Dana a moment before returning to her work.

"Sorry," Zoey muttered. Dana threw herself onto her bed and sighed. _Why did I let him get into my head? I spent a year in France and I couldn't forget about him… but he's probably hanging off some other girl now. I don't do all that touchy-feeling emotion crap… so why do I feel like that now? Oh god, somebody shoot me now…_

_5:35pm_

"What's wrong with your grandma?" Michael grinned, walking up to Logan. Logan was lying down on the grass, thoughts and emotions churning inside.

"Dude?" Michael asked. Logan didn't reply.

"DUDE!" Michael yelled. Logan quickly pulled out his iPod headphone.

"What do you want?" Logan snapped.

"Did you ask her?" Michael asked, sitting down next to his roommate. Logan propped himself up on his elbows.

"What's it to you?" Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow in Michael's direction.

"I was the one who convinced you to go for it," Michael pointed out.

"Only because I don't trust Chase when it comes to 'going for it'," Logan spat. Michael laughed.

"Whatever, man, I'll take that as a no," Michael chuckled. He pulled out a bag of potato chips.

"Want some?" he tipped the bag towards Logan.

"No I do not want potato chips," Logan said. What he wanted was _her._

_Two weeks later_

Logan was drowning in his thoughts. He sat on his bed, wallowing, day in, day out, only leaving for class and food.

"Dude, just ASK HER, the dance is tomorrow night. What's the worst that'll happen? **THE **Logan Reese will get turned down?" Chase asked. Logan glared at him.

"Shut up," Logan said, knowing Chase was right.

"You're making this hard for everyone around you-," Chase began one of his deep and meaningful speeches.

"Look, Matthews, I don't need advice from someone who doesn't have the balls to tell a girl he's loved her for three years, alright? You just stay in your 'everything-is-fine' bubble and stay out of my face," Logan said. He picked up his jacket and iPod and stormed out of the room. He shoved the ear buds in his ears and let the music take over.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

Logan scoffed and turned the music up louder and listened for a while.

_I just can't turn away_

_Do you want me _

_To hide the feelings_

_And look the way?_

He looked up at all the smiling faces of his fellow classmates. He saw all the colorful signs for the dance and couldn't help but wallow in self pity. He sighed and decided to head for the far lawn; it looked out over the ocean and it was always a good place to sit and think. He walked over to a big rock on the lawn and sat down. He felt still and calm… a feeling that seemed to of escaped his body for the past couple weeks.

_Just so you know _

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_And I can't let him now_

Logan cringed as he realized the song ran true for every fact in his love life right now… He sighed and looked down at all the cars on the Central Coast Highway. He sighed, knowing they all had a destination, a plan, somewhere to be. He tensed when he felt someone's presence with him. He quickly spun around to be greeted by a girl in black pants and a red shirt.

"Cruz," Logan said.

"Reese," she said, sitting down next to his rock.

"So… what's up?" she asked. Logan turned off his iPod and put it on the ground next to him. Dana picked it up and began scrolling through his music.

"Jesse McCartney?" Dana smiled, raising an eyebrow. The eyebrow dropped, now it was just a smile. _Wait… Dana smiled?_

"What are you so happy about?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Nothing… I guess I'm just in a good mood," Dana said. She turned her face from Logan.

"Ring the alarm," Logan said sarcastically. But this time, there wasn't hatred in his voice… it was almost like he meant it sincerely.

"So…" Logan began, looking out at the ocean. Dana looked at him.

"Woah," she said.

"What?" Logan asked, looking down at her.

"For a minute there I actually thought that Logan Reese was deep in thought," Dana cracked. She grinned at him.

"Oh, ha ha," Logan said sarcastically. Logan prepared himself mentally.

"So, you going to the dance tomorrow?" Logan asked. He hadn't rushed, he hadn't stuttered… he had actually asked her. And he was pretty damn proud of it.

"Well," Dana began. _Oh no, _Logan thought, _I can ask her but I can't stand to hear her answer…_

"Well, Nicole and Zoey are gonna go, but I don't have a date, so, I dunno, maybe," Dana said.

"Who's Zoey bringing?" Logan asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, I think that Max kid… Harwell, in our science class," Dana said. Logan laughed.

"The nerd who blew up an egg?" Logan chuckled. Dana smiled.

"Nah, the kid sitting next to egg nerd," she said.

"Oh… cool," Logan said. They sat in silence for a minute, just looking at the ocean, the highway, the sky… they daren't glance at one another, in fear of looking at the other. Logan cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"So, uh, what if we," Logan began.

"Yeah?" Dana said. She bottled her excitement and remembered her 'calm, cool and collected' self.

"Um, what if we could like, meet up sometime? I mean, at the dance," Logan said. Dana smiled to herself slightly.

"Uh, yeah… I guess that wouldn't totally suck," she said.

"Okay then, I gotta go… I'll see you in class then?" Logan asked.

"Ye-yeah, tomorrow, yeah," Dana said, shaking certain thoughts from her head.

"I'll see ya," Logan said. He stood up and walked towards campus. He ran to his room, slammed the door, and screamed.

"WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

"You owe me ten buck, Chase," Michael said. Chase and Michael laughed.

"I'm glad you think its fun to bet on my love life," Logan glared. He jumped onto his bed and lay down. He couldn't help but feel giddy…_ this must be that stupid feeling all those magazines talk about…_

_7:13pm_

_Logan asked me to the dance! Well, not asked me… but whatever, it's a start. Dana Cruz never gets desperate…_ Dana was on the beach, in the same place, overcome with joy. She stood up and saw something shine in the sand. She picked it up and realized that Logan had left his iPod with her, after she had looked at it. She smiled and made her way back to the guys' dorm so she could give it back to him. She smiled to herself, as romance seemed to be everywhere. She saw Quinn and Mark, sitting on a bench together, Zoey and Chase walking towards the student center, blatantly unaware of the obvious attraction between them, Michael and Lola sitting on a blanket under a tree… she sighed, hoping one day she wouldn't have to hide behind her boundaries. She hoped one day she would be able to show her true feelings for someone without being worried what someone thought. She hoped one day she would be able to show her true feelings for Logan, and she hoped one day he would feel the same.

She walked into the boys' dorm to be greeted with catcalls and whistles. She glared at a few guys and gave them the finger.

"Where's Reese's room?" Dana asked one of them. She felt slightly embarrassed; almost every girl at PCA had been in Logan Reese's bedroom… yet she felt kind of special that she hadn't.

"Down the hall, take a right, first door on your left, 207," one with scruffy brown hair poking out from under his beanie said.

"Thanks," Dana muttered. She followed his instructions and found room 207. She looked at some of the drawings on the whiteboard on the door. Chase had obviously scribbled all over it. _LOGAN CHASE AND MICHAEL'S ROOM.__**Don't come in whales will eat you. **_ Dana laughed at all the random drawings and scribbles. She knocked on the door and waited.

"One sec!" she heard Logan call. After a minute of waiting, Logan came out. His hair was wet from a shower, and he was only wearing sweat pants and a wifebeater. A tight wifebeater, Dana noted. She tried with all her might to look at Logan's face.

"Uh, you forgot this," she said, handing him the iPod. Looking at his face wasn't any better; his dangling wet curls kept catching Dana's eye.

"Oh, thanks, I'm always leaving it places," Logan said.

"Uh, yeah, don't mention it," Dana said.

"Well… thanks. I'll see you later," Logan said.

"Bye," Dana said. Logan watched her walk away before he closed the door. He groaned and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

"This sucks," he groaned.

_The next day, 6:21pm_

Logan's hands shook as he looped his tie around his neck. Chase gave him a look of sympathy.

"Scared?" Chase question. Logan glared at him.

"Do you REALLY want to taunt me, when I know so much about you loving Zoey?" Logan shot back. Chase went red.

"I uh, gotta go get something…" Chase muttered, running out of the room. Logan moved from his tie onto his hair. He fluffed his curls one way, then another. He shook his head back and forth, and placed each curl carefully.

"Done," he muttered under his breath.

"You ready?" Michael asked, appearing from the closet. Logan couldn't help but laugh at Michael's attire.

"I need sunglasses to look at you," Logan cracked. Michael glared.

"It's a white suit, get over it," Michael said. It was white, very white indeed, but it suited his dark skin tone nicely. He had a red rose pinned to his lapel.

"No rose?" Michael asked. It was a recent PCA tradition that guys who had a date to the dance would wear a rose, and girls would wear a white flower.

"Shut up," Logan said. He looked himself over once more in the mirror; in pulled his coat down and straightened his cuffs.

"Why does this thing have to be so flipping formal," Logan grumbled. He tightened his tie once more and walked out the door, grabbing his wallet and room key on the way.

"Good luck!" Michael yelled enthusiastically as the door closed. Logan gave Michael the finger.

_7:01pm_

Logan had been at the dance for half an hour, and still no sign of Dana. _I knew she'd do this, I knew she'd set me up… why did I even ask her? This was her whole plan, all along… _Logan thought. He picked up a glass of punch and leaned up against the wall.

"Logan, do you like, wanna like, dance ?" Tiffany Smith asked, walking up to him. She grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him to the dance floor.

"No, thanks," Logan said firmly. Tiffany looked at him in shock.

"You… but I… and we…" the blonde stuttered.

"I'm waiting for someone," Logan muttered as Tiffany walked off.

"And it looks like someone's here," Logan heard. He turned around and his jaw fell open.

"Wow, Dana, you look…" Logan said, taking her outfit in. She had worn a classy red dress. Her curls fell and rested on her shoulders, and her face glowed of pure beauty, with barely any make up on.

"I daresay you clean up well, Reese," Dana said, averting his eyes.

"Not so bad yourself, Cruz," Logan smiled slightly.

"So…" Dana said. She picked up a glass of punch and took a sip. Her face screwed up tightly and she threw the paper cup into the trash.

"That," Dana said, trying to clear her mouth of the taste, "Is complete and total crap,"

"Hey, I made that!" Stacy said, standing next to the punchbowl. Dana looked her up and down.

"Again, that is complete and total crap," Dana said. Stacie's face fell and she wandered off, muttering about cotton swabs.

"Hey, looks like Chase and Zoey are having a good time," Logan said, nudging Dana. She laughed quietly.

"Finally," Dana said as Chase pulled Zoey in for a slow dance.

Dana and Logan ventured over to one of the many supplied couches.

"I hate dresses," Dana grumbled, trying to figure out how to sit down. She looked at a couple other girls.

"Oh," she muttered, sitting and crossing her knees. She wriggled and Logan laughed.

"I can see you're not the dress type," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well I've seen you fiddling with your cuffs and collar!" Dana countered, sticking her tongue out at him. Logan's cheeks went ever so slightly red.

"Aww, I embarrassed wittle Wogey Weese!" Dana grinned.

"Yeah well… I'm rubber and you're glue," Logan beamed.

"Oh, yes, very mature," Dana laughed.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asked suddenly.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I can't stand sitting like this for another second," Dana hissed, standing up. Logan laughed as she dragged him out to the balcony. Surprisingly, it was just them.

"So," Logan said.

"So," Dana said. They leaned on a railing.

"Nice night," Dana said.

"Yeah," Logan said. A song from the dance spilled out of the doors and greeted Dana and Logan. _I shouldn't love you, but I want to…_

"There's so much I can't say," Logan muttered. Dana looked at him.

"Huh?" she asked. _Damn, this song is right on time. About tell Logan how I feel and BAMMO, something has to come and ruin it, _Dana thought. She looked around for an excuse. Her eyes locked with those of a particular blonde roommate of hers.

"Go for it!" Zoey mouthed angrily.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked, looking at Dana's worried expression.

"Oh, I'm fine," Dana lied. _And I don't know, how to be fine when I'm not…_ Dana wished the song would stop playing. Logan took her hands in his.

"Look, Dana, I've got something to tell you…" Logan said, taking a deep breath. He looked in Dana's eyes. He shut his own for a second.

"I think I'm in love with you," he blurted out. Dana looked at him, shocked.

"Are you-," she asked.

"After all this time, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me, but I can't help it…" Logan groaned. He stood up and looked out at the sky.

"And this is so stupid because I'm not supposed to do this! That's not what I meant," he said, looking at Dana's hurt face, "I mean that I'm not supposed to fall in love, Logan Reese doesn't fall in love," Logan said. He raked his hands through his hair.

"I don't do love, I do stupid one week relationships-," Logan said.

"But you could always try something new, right?" Dana asked quietly. She stood up. "I mean, new things aren't always that bad…" she said, walking over to him. He stared at her, dumbstruck.

"You're not beating me up," Logan said. Dana laughed slightly.

"Why would I beat up the guy I love?" Dana asked. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. Logan was surprised, but then eased into the kiss, putting his hand on the back of her neck, pulling him closer to her. She ran her fingers through his curly hair, and he groaned into her mouth. Eventually, the two split apart.

"Wow…" Dana said, looking at the ground. _Just so you know…_

"Perfect," Dana breathed. Logan put his forehead to hers.

"Yeah," he said.

**A/N: **D'awwwwh. Lemme know what you thought (: the little blue button doesn't bite… hard. I think I might write a sequel to this one (: because I like this one so much… about Logan missing Dana when she goes to France maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**A/N: **So I was listening to the song over again and I really wanted to write a fic about Logan and Dana leaving and stuff, but I couldn't think of any other song… I dunno if it was cuz JSYK was in my head or not, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I thought this chapter/story was going to be more about Logan, but I guess that's not how it ended up (: So, read, review, tell me what you honestly think, any feedback is appreciated (:

**Warning: **Kinda pointless make out scene at the end, nothing huge, this fic is rated T, so don't freak out, I just wanted to write it. It's not worth being rated M for. Just thought I'd let you know.

Logan sat on his bed, thinking. It wasn't something he often found himself doing, but ever since Dana left, things had been different. He had finally plucked up the courage to tell her and then she left. She claimed it wasn't her fault, and that her mother was forcing her to go, but Logan still felt bitter about it. She left so quickly, she barely even said goodbye to all her friends… it was like she was running away. Running away from what, her friends who loved her? _She could have been running from me… _Logan thought. The mere thought of his Dana running away hurt him.

"Hey, Logan, what's up?" Chase asked quietly, walking into the room. Logan and Chase had an unspoken truce since Dana left; Chase wouldn't poke fun at Logan and Logan wouldn't make fun of Chase liking Zoey.

"Not much, did you bring food?" Logan asked, eyeing the grocery bag Chase was holding. Chase laughed and put it down on his bed.

"Pizza by the slice from the caf," Chase said. He opened the box and took out a slice for Logan. Logan grabbed one of the sodas and popped it open.

"So…" Chase said. "Have you heard from Dana?"

"Nah," Logan said, trying to keep his bitterness at bay. "Can't blame her, long flight, moving in, new school, she's probably really busy," Logan said. That's what he had been telling himself for three days.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Chase said, sitting down at his desk. He put on his headphones and began editing some of the latest 'Michael and Chase Films' clips.

"Hey, Chase?" Logan asked. Chase put his headphones around his neck and turned to look at Logan.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"No problem," Chase said, smiling slightly.

**DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL**

Dana sat, twiddling her thumbs, looking at the phone. She silently wished it would ring on its own. It had, several days ago, many times. She told herself not to answer it, so she could just forget about PCA and get herself used to FLA, French Ladies Academy.

"Danna, you cannot just zit zhair like he will call any minut!" Dana's roommate, Lily. Lily was French, and a great companion. She was a year older than Dana, and acted like a big sister. Dana told herself she wouldn't be mean here; she was going to start fresh, meaning no bullying or taunting.

"Why do you not call heem yourzelf?" Lily asked. Dana sighed.

"Because…" Dana said, thinking of any excuse.

"Oh, no you don't! Yeww areh not going to rhun away from your feers!" Lily said, her accent getting stronger.

"Lily, I don't want to call him. So yes, I am running away from my fears. But you don't know what it's like; I've never done this before!!" Dana said. Lily scoffed.

"Does zhat mean yeww do not love heem?" Lily asked. Dana looked down at the ground.

"I do love him, of course… I just… I don't want…" Dana said. Lily sighed and sat down next to Dana.

"Look, Danna, I know I've only known yeww for three days now," Lily said, hugging Dana, "But what don't you want? Hee sounds like a wuunderful booy!" Lily said.

"I just don't want to screw it up," Dana said, a tear escaping her eye. "I'm so afraid I'm going to mess up and hurt him, and I couldn't stand myself if I did that," Dana said, teary eyed. "You don't know how much I've messed up…" Dana said quietly.

"Gaaah, I am zorry Danna, but I moost go, I haf a class," Lily said. She gave Dana a quick hug and grabbed her bag.

"Danna?" Lily asked.

"Hm?" Dana said looking up.

"Just zink about calling heem?" Lily asked as she closed the door. Dana looked at the yellow sticky on the phone.

"I can't… I want to, but I can't… not now," Dana said. She groaned. "I have to," she said, picking up the phone. She quickly dialed the international number and then Zoey's room number.

"Hello?" she heard Nicole asked.

"He-hey, Nicole, it's me, Dana," Dana stuttered.

"ZOEY!! DANA'S CALLING!!!" Nicole yelled. "Lemme put it on speakerphone!" Nicole squealed. She heard three clicks.

"Hey!" Zoey said.

"Hey, what's up girls?" Dana asked.

"I'm here too!" Dustin said. Dana laughed.

"Hey, Dustin," she said.

"So, what's up?" Dana repeated.

"Oh, not much, we're just hanging out. Homework, stupid assignments, all that stuff," Zoey said. Dana heard the door open.

"YOU GUYS GOTTA COME INTO THE QUAD AND SEE- oh, what's this?" Chase asked.

"We're talking to Dana," Zoey said.

"Hi Dana!" Chase said.

"Eww," Dustin said.

"Dustin!" Zoey said.

"What?" Dana asked.

"Chase kissed Zoey again," Dustin said. Dana grinned.

"Oh really?" she laughed. She could practically hear Zoey blushing.

"Yup," Chase said laughing. Dana heard the door open again.

"Dude, you're missing it- huh?" she heard Logan ask. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Why are you all crowded around a phone?" Logan asked.

"We're talking to Dana," Zoey said cautiously.

"Uh, hey, Dana," Logan said.

"I just remember, I have to go somewhere with Chase and Dustin," Zoey said.

"I'll come with you!" Nicole said.

"Ow, Zoey!" Chase and Dustin yelled. She heard the door shut and the phone clicked.

"Hello?" Dana asked.

"Hey," Logan breathed. "I took it off speakerphone," Logan stuttered.

"Cool," Dana said awkwardly.

"Why'd you leave?" Logan asked, his voice quivering. Dana thought for a moment.

"Because…" she thought.

"Is it because I'm a horrible person? Do I scare you? Why'd you leave me, you shouldn't have left!" Logan said, getting angry. He wasn't sure if he was angry at her, or angry at himself for missing her so much.

"You're not a horrible person," Dana said, "And you don't scare me. I… I didn't have a choice," Dana said.

"What, someone forced you to go?" Logan asked, his voice softening.

"It was either stay there and screw things up or run away from my problems, and I've never been good with telling people what's wrong," Dana said, a tear escaping her eye. She sobbed.

"Dana, please don't cry," Logan pleaded. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Look, Logan, I need to focus on my studies right now, I really can't keep wishing I was home," Dana said.

"I understand," Logan said.

"I'm really sorry," Dana whispered.

"I know, me too," Logan said. The phone clicked and the line went dead.

"I love you," Dana whispered.

**DLDLDLDLDLDL**

Dana had finally adapted to her school. She hated the uniforms, the teachers, the girls, and the fact that it was an all girls' school, but somehow she managed to survive. Lily was keeping her partially sane, which helped. Dana hadn't called home since before her term started, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Right now, she was focused on her studies, not Logan or PCA. She was learning French, Lily helped her with the homework, and Dana helped Lily with her English homework. The two got along well.

"Well, I will see you later, after break, yes?" Lily asked, packing her bag. Her English had gotten a lot better, now it was easier for Dana to understand her.

"Uh, I don't really know what's happening after break," Dana said.

"What do you mean, Danna?" Lily asked.

"Dana, DAY-NUH," Dana laughed. Lily still hadn't remembered the proper pronunciation for her roommate's name.

"Sorry, DANA," Lily said, trying out the new word.

"But yeah, I don't really know if I'm coming back here," Dana said quietly. Lily shut her suitcase.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I miss home too much," Dana said, looking out the window. "It's wonderful here, and I've learned so much, but I can't stand to be away from my family and my friends…" Dana said, leaning up against the window. Lily nodded.

"I understand," she said. "After all, you have to go all the way back to the States, and I just live three hours away," Lily reasoned. She sat down next to Dana and gave her a hug.

"Just PROMISE me that you will keep in touch!" Lily said. Dana laughed.

"Of course, these past couple months have been awesome," Dana said. They heard a car honk outside of their window.

"Well, that's my dad. Thank you, Dana, you've taught me so much. Keep in touch! Au revoir!" Lily said, grabbing her suitcases.

"Adios," Dana laughed. Lily looked at her.

"It's Spanish. For goodbye?" Dana said. Lily laughed.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Well, goodbye Dana!" Lily said, dragging her stuff down the hallway.

"You got it right!" Dana said, laughing. Dana finished clearing out all her clothes and belongs. She was pulling out some of her books when a few pictures fell out of her notebook. She picked them up off the ground. The first was of her and Lily making stupid faces in their room, laughing. She read Lily's writing on the back. _Dana- I'm not good with goodbyes. I know you are afraid to go back home, but you need to do what's best—that's something I learned from you. He loves you. You are an 'awesome' person (I think that's how it's spelled?) and I hope you never change. Au revoir (: -Lily. _Dana laughed at Lily's 'awesome' mistake and flipped to the second picture. It was of her and Logan in the dorm room, kissing. She laughed as she remember Zoey sneaking up on them and taking it. It was her favorite picture, and she thought she had lost it. It was then, upon looking at the picture, she made her final decision. _I'm going home, _she thought, _and no one can stop me._

**DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL**

Dana sat on the plane, looking out the window. It was fairly empty, so no one was sitting next to her. She was glad. She had called her parents, and somehow they agree to send her back to PCA- they also managed to enroll her for the last term. She began flipping through all the pictures she had kept on her iPod; pictures of PCA, pictures of Zoey and Nicole, and her favorite, pictures of her and Logan. One from at the dance, one of them playing on a playground, one of Logan holding Dana around the waist… she couldn't help but tear up just thinking about it. She hit play and then the next button. She sighed when she realized it was the same song she had danced to with Logan for the first time.

_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way?_

_And I don't know _

_How to be fine when I'm not_

Dana sighed. The song finished, and she played it again. She played it again and again until she knew all the words. She kept running through the night of the dance, and how this song reminded her of Logan. She was ready to go back home, she was ready to face her fears, she was ready to be scared and screw things up… she just wanted to be home, where people liked her and she spoke their language.

"Deeuh, can I tayke yurr tray?" a flight attendant asked in broken English.

"Oh, sorry, yes, of course," Dana said, pulling her headphones from her ears. She handed the lady the tray and the lady walked off. Dana slammed the headphones back on her head, almost disconnected without them. She hit the play button and her head filled with the same song she had been listening to for two hours.

**DLDLDLDLDLDL**

The plane had landed. Dana was jumpy, trying to get off the plane. She fiddled with her seatbelt and put away her iPod. She slipped on her shoes and threw her messy hair into a bun. The doors of the plane opened and she slowly followed the rest of the passengers off. She ran to the head of the customs line and got her passport stamped. She ran towards the exit and hailed a cab.

"PCA school please," Dana said, hopping into the cab. They drove for about 20 minutes when he pulled up to the school.

"Thank you," Dana said. She paid him and grabbed her bags out of the back.

"No problem," he said, shutting the trunk. He drove off and Dana faced the school. She took a deep breath and walked into the office.

"Why, hello there dear, back from India already?" the lovable, yet nutty, office lady said.

"France, and yes," Dana said.

"Would you like your room back? No one else has moved in," the lady said.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," Dana said. The lady clicked some things on the computer and looked at Dana.

"Welcome back," she said.

"It's good to be back," Dana said, sighing happily. She walked up to her room and found it empty. She looked at the clock and realized it was 6:15pm, so everyone was at dinner. _Great, I can move in while they're gone,_ she thought, _SURPRISE!_ She laughed at her own joke and opened her drawers. She was surprised to find them empty… and her space in the closet too.

"It's like they didn't move anything since I left…" Dana muttered. She threw her clothes into the drawer and slammed them shut. She put some of her posters on the wall and made her bed. Once she finished, she stood in the center of the room, feeling very accomplished. She saw their old door sign hanging on the wall- 'Zoey, Dana and Nicole's Room'. She smiled, took it off the wall and hung it on the outside of the door. She heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the hallway and she jumped onto her bed and began reading a magazine. Zoey opened the door and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Surprise!" Dana said. Zoey squealed and ran to hug Dana. Nicole ran and wrapped her arms around her old roommate, while Michael and Chase just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey, Dana!" Chase finally said, squishing them all into a big bear hug.

"Wazzup, my home skillet?" Michael joked. Dana and Michael bumped fists.

"So you're here to stay?" Zoey asked, fighting her way out of the hug. Dana sat back down on her bed next to Zoey and Nicole, while Michaela and Chase sat on beanbags.

"Yeah, of course… I couldn't stand being in France, I mean, it was nice, but I didn't like it very much. There was no one from California, or even the States…" Dana said.

"Did you meet any cute boys?" Nicole asked. Zoey whacked her with the side of a pillow.

"Owwwww," Nicole whined. She ran to sit on Michael.

"Zoey hurt me," Nicole said. Michael kissed her.

"Obviously things have happened since I left," Dana grinned. All four of her friends grinned at her.

"Yup," Zoey said.

"Where's Logan?" Dana asked. Chase and Michael looked at each other.

"He's barely come out of our room since you left, only for class and to use the bathroom," Chase said.

"But you can go see him if you want," Michael said.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Dana muttered, her cheeks flushing.

"I'll come with you!" Nicole said. Zoey looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" Zoey asked. Dana smiled at them slightly and left the room. Once the door shut she could hear the muffled sound of bickering.

She walked down the hall and into the fresh California air. She looked at all the things she had missed; the lawns, the dorms, the ocean… especially the ocean. She began walking towards the boys dorm.

"Woah, Cruz is back!" one of the boys said. She gave him the finger.

"Back and better than ever," Mark cracked. Dana grinned at him.

"Of course," Dana laughed. Mark opened the door for her.

"We missed ya, Cruz," Mark said. Dana smiled.

"Logan's room-," she began.

"Down the hall, take a left," Mark instructed. Dana quickly walked in and got to his door. She contemplated knocking several times until finally she got the courage. She knocked three times.

"Who is it?" she heard Logan grumbled.

"The tooth fairy," Dana said. The door flew open.

"Dana?" he asked in disbelief. His hair was a mess, and he was in his pajamas, but she didn't care.

"In the flesh," she said. Logan motioned for her to walk into the room.

"Wait, are you back for good?" he asked, flopping onto Chase's bed.

"Yeah," she smiled slightly, sitting on Logan's bed. They sat in awkward silence for a minute.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked.

"I didn't leave you-," Dana lied.

"Yes you did. We were together for a week and then you left. You left because of me. Why?" Logan asked, looking at her. He looked like he was fighting off tears.

"I left because…" Dana took a deep breath, "Because I can't do this. I can't stand knowing that one move could hurt this, hurt you... I hate this," she said. Logan looked at her confusedly.

"What do you hate about me? Do you hate… my eyes?" he asked. Dana nodded.

"Do you hate my laugh?" he questioned. Dana nodded once more.

"Am I the worst person in the world?" he asked. Dana nodded. He wasn't expecting that.

"I hate your eyes because once I look at them, I can't stop. I hate your laugh because it means you're happy, and I think I'm addicted to it. I think you're the worst person in the world because you made me miss you so much," Dana said quietly, a single tear escaping the corner of her eye. Logan looked at her.

"I'm so sorry…" he said, walking over to his bed. "I never meant to hurt you,"

"I know… and I was the one who didn't pick up when you tried to call… I was the one who didn't call you…" Dana said. Logan sat down next to her.

"No, come on, it's not your fault, long distance relationships are hard," he said. She shut her eyes.

"I never knew they'd be this hard though," Dana said, yet another tear falling from her eye. It was followed by another, and another…

"Dana, please don't cry. I love you more than life itself. I can't stand to see you so sad…" Logan said. He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"It's not your fault, we're stupid, we're young-," Logan said.

"We're in love," Dana finished. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Logan said. He kissed her gently, as if trying to heal her wounds. He put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. His other arm was around her waist. Her hands were yet again raking through his curly hair. The two separated and smiled.

"I hated being away from you," Dana said.

"Me too," Logan said, breathlessly. Dana pulled him towards her and began sucking on his bottom lip, gently brushing it with her tongue. Logan looked surprised, but then proceeded to follow her lead, gently nibbling at her bottom lip.

"We should stop," Dana said.

"You're an awesome kisser," Logan grinned, trying to catch his breath. Dana just grinned.

"Glad to have you back, Cruz," Logan said.

"It's good to be back, Reese," Dana said. Logan kissed her nose. _This is how it's meant to be…_ they both thought.

**A/N: **Weee, that only took me… four hours. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed, please review, I don't bite, but apparently that little blue button does. Here (hands reader a glove) now it won't hurt as much.


End file.
